


Various Eric Drabbles

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Various drabbles I've written about Eric, many prompted or requested on tumblr, each stands alone





	1. Chapter 1

> _6 - “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_

* * *

 

You groaned as you looked in the bathroom mirror. It had been a long day at school, and you had a long night of studying ahead of you. Thankfully you at least you had Eric as a study buddy. Your parents had been friends since before either of you were born and while you and him didn’t really hang out at school, he was always up for chilling alone in the evening. You prefer being alone with him, his friends were mean and your friends thought he was the same.

Splashing some water on your face, you tried to wake yourself up before returning to your room down the hall. It was friday night and the adults were off drinking, leaving you alone to study as they would with any good Erudite kid.

You shuffled down the hall in your slippers, leaning into the door as you twisted the knob, “Ok back to wor—,”

Directly in front of you was Eric resting on your bed, which you had expected. What made you freeze in your tracks was that he was completely nude.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” You managed to stutter out, wided eyed as you stared at him. While yes, there were pictures in the family albums of both of your naked in the tub together, that stopped years ago and you hadn’t seen him without a shirt in quite a while. You didn’t mind the view, but the more you looked, the more you found yourself at a complete loss for how to react. Only this year had you started sex ed in school, learning about the joys of puberty, but you didn’t expect to need to use this information so soon.

He shifted, moving his legs over the edge of the bed. You couldn’t help but stare at his crotch as he turned and stood up. You’d never really thought about it before now that he had a dick. Yes, you understood he was a boy and that his anatomy varied from yours, but now you imagined a weird version of him with an erection like the diagrams of the male organs in the textbook as he walked towards you. You stepped away as he got closer, backing into the closed bedroom door.

“I think we should have sex,” Eric stated as he rested his hand on the door next to your head. Your face was on fire as you stood under his gaze, staring forward to his chest, trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

“But we’ve never even kissed,” You whispered, gripping and fiddling with you shirt collar nervously, intimidated by his stature over you. He moved his hand from the wall lifting your face to look at him as he swooped forward taking your lips with his. You melted into the warmth of his mouth, reaching forward cautiously resting your palm on his chest.

“There’s no one I trust more than you,” He spoke in a husky voice as he pulled away and moved his hands on your hips to play with the hem of your top, “We’ll be choosing our factions soon and might never get a chance like this again.”

“Ok,” You finally agreed with a hard swallow before he leaned forward kissing you again as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

> _43 - “YOU DID WHAT?!”_

* * *

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Eric was seething as he stormed past you.

“It’s not like you think!” You shouted, running to keep up with his long strides down the dark hallway to his office, “Technically it wasn’t me.”

“Who else could it have been?” he barked, not even looking over his shoulder as you scurried behind him.

“I can replace it,” you hurried stumbling over your own feet as he reached the door.

“No you can’t, that was an Dauntless artifact from when the factions were originally founded,” He spat with a cold glare.

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t the one to break it!” You pleaded as he opened the office door.

“Then who did?” He asked, before looking over his shoulder to the culprit. You pushed past him, crossing the room to where the shards littered the floor. Carefully you wrapped your hands around the middle of the small animal, holding it close to your chest.

“I couldn’t leave him out in the rain,” You cooed, scratching under the puppy’s chin as you brought it over to him.

“You’ve been hiding a fucking dog in my office?” he questioned.

“Come on, look at his eyes,” you insisted, holding up puppy up to him, “How could I say no! And just think, we can train him to be a guard dog.”

You could see Eric weighing the pros and cons in his head as he scrutinized the animal.

“Fine,” he finally stated, rolling his eyes and crossing the room to his desk, “Just make sure he doesn’t break any more priceless artifacts.”

“Hmm,” you mused, scratching the puppy’s ear, “I think we should call him Arty.”


	3. Chapter 3

Req’d by @frecklefaceb! she asked for Mott and Eric in an elevator with this prompt 

> _I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU_

* * *

It was a common joke around Dauntless that 40% of the compound was stairs and there wasn’t a handrail in sight. There was one elevator though, a big service one which only stopped at every 5th floor thought it went all the way up. It wasn’t well known about and Mott was only aware of it from following Eric around. Usually it was empty, but today she could see the open doors as she walked closer.

“Hey wait up,” she shouted, beginning to run, trying to catch up, “Hold the door!” she called. At the last moment she was able to slip through the closing gap and into the elevator. Turning around Mott found herself face to face with Eric, his finger still on the close door button. It had been a long day and Mott was a little more on edge than usual, and in no mood to take any kind of shit from Eric.

Reaching out with her left hand, Mott slammed her palm flat onto the floor buttons, turning on the indicator light for each of the eight stops. The small box began to rattle and move, starting its slow ascent towards the top of the building. Gradually it climbed as the pair found themselves in an angry staring contest. Mott stood in front of Eric with her fists on her hips, just waiting for him to say something so she could snap back.

Eric, on the other hand, found the annoyed red head’s reactions entertaining as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, watching her tap her foot impatiently. He knew what she was waiting for and refused to give in. To Eric, Mott was an open book and he was a bored teenager with with a pen, scribbling what he wanted between the lines.

They were silent as the first stop came and went, the metal doors clanging open for anyone who was not there to enter or leave, then closing again before moving on. Mott noticed instantly the moment the corners of Eric’s mouth started to quirk upwards.

“What’re smirking about?” she shot at him in a harsh tone. For a moment he didn’t respond, continuing to simply grin at her.

“You’re not wearing a bra,” he finally mentioned, watching as the blush rapidly spread from her ears to her cheeks. Eric reveled in the way she’d react to him. Mott shifted, turning away towards the doors and crossing her arms over her chest as the elevator came to pause at the tenth floor.

Eric stepped towards her as  the door shut, leaning forward to speak into her ear, “You act like I haven’t seen you naked,” he began as he let his hand rest flat on the small of her back, “But the truth is,” he continued, the timber of his voice dropping as he spoke, “I spend a lot of time thinking about how your tits moved while you were bouncing on top of me.”

Mott looked like a tomato. Using every last bit of her self control she stayed still as his hand snaked its way downwards, across the seat of her jeans. She knew what he was playing at and had no intention of giving in.

“We could stop the elevator and fuck right here,” Eric suggested, his lips just barely brushing along the edge of her ear as he grinned. He could feel her body and resolve shaking under his touch as he tighten his grip, digging his fingers into the flesh of her bottom through the denim.

Mott’s composure was faltering and she knew this was what he wanted. She cursed herself for pressing all the buttons, dragging out the elevator trip with him longer than it needed to be. Squeezing her fist, she dug her nails into her the palms of her hand, trying to think of anything beside the glorious warmth of his breath dancing along her neck.

The elevator came to another shuddering halt, the metal doors creaking as they pulled back. Quickly Mott pushed herself forward, escaping his touch and the claustrophobic confines of the small metal box. Without pause she hurried down the hallway, moving further away until she was sure that he hadn’t followed. Mott let out a deep sigh as she slowed her pace, taking a moment to figure out exactly where she was in the compound.

Meanwhile Eric stood in the elevator with a self satisfied smirk, sure that if nothing else, he was going to be all Mott thought of that night. Mott cursed him in her head as she came to the same realization.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i dont drink coffee so i don’t actually know what a venti macchiato is, but it doesnt really sounds like something Eric would drink so i made it just a regular black coffee)

Req’d by @arobotunicorn, she asked for Eric and this prompt:

> _I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU_

* * *

He caught your eye once he entered the room. You knew it’d be seconds before he pushed his way through the crowd to get to the counter and make his order. You let the anger and annoyance of every other patron boil inside you as he did his daily routine.

When you first started the job, you’d just ignore him, looking past his shoulder as you asked who was next. It wasn’t long before you got an earful from your manager about how disrespectful you were being to a Dauntless leader.

Now you despised his hair cut more than ever as you watched the top of his head move through the crowd like a shark fin gliding through the waves.

“Coffee, black,” he would shout as he cut to the front, not even acknowledging you as he studied his phone screen. While you had complained to your manager, he insisted that the pushy patron had such a high ranking that you should just humor him.

So you found a small revenge. Every day you took joy in the subtle act of defiance that was misspelling his name on the cup. He never seemed to notice, barely making eye contact as he grabbed his drink and left.

Slowly over time you let the spelling get more bizarre waiting for him to see, to say something but he paid no mind. Even when you wrote ‘Kirk’, he would just grab his cup and leave. You started to lose interest, it wasn’t fun trying to annoy him when he didn’t even care. You’d just scribble letters on the cup and hand it off before turning around to deal with the more patient customers.

“Hey!” he barked one morning, bringing your attention back.

“Yes, sir?” you asked in your most saccharine customer service voice, “Is there something wrong with your coffee?”

“That’s not how you spell my name,” he stated turning the up to reveal the messy scribble of your handwriting which said, ‘Aireque’.

“I’m sorry sir, but if you only complaint is about the spelling, then I must ask you to move on, as you can see there are many others waiting to place their order. It’s a very busy in the morning and correct spelling is not a priority right now. This isn’t Erudite,” you forced a smile as you looked at him, watching his brow wrinkle with annoyance.

“Do you know why I am?” he snapped, ignoring what you’d said.

“Yes sir, I do,” you nodded, “You’re a Dauntless soldier just like everyone else in line.” You stood patiently, relishing in the feeling of finally getting back at him. “Now if that’s all, I have other customers to serve. Thank you and enjoy your coffee.”

Without a reply Eric turned on his heel and stormed out of the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

> _you should write a fic where eric finds the reader's vibrator_

* * *

Eric smiled to himself at the scene in front of him as he walked into his bedroom. You were spread out across his mattress, fast asleep. He licked his lips, stepping closer while eyeing the the bare leg that stuck out from under the sheets. Slowly he ran a single digit up your calf until his fingers came to the covers. Curling the cotton in his fist he yanked his arm back, pulling the bedding to the floor, exposing your body to the cold air. He could feel his blood rush south as his gaze slowly traveled across your form, taking in every detail as you shifted, unconsciously pulling your limbs in for warmth.

That’s when he noticed the small purple object on the bed next to you. Reaching across your middle, he picked up the mechanical phallus before looking it over. Of course Eric knew what a vibrator was, he had just never seen one in person. He had never had reason or need to, and honestly he was a little surprised that you owned one.

Clicking the button on the bottom it jumped to life, humming quietly as it shook in his hands. He pressed the button again, thinking it’d turn off but instead the vibration grew. As he fiddled with the mechanism, figuring out how it worked, he began to wonder about it. Eric was never a fan of competition, be it human or machine but he was curious just how effective this thing was.

Carefully Eric climbed over you, onto the bed before running his hand along your inner thigh as he gently moved your legs apart. He quickly ran his fingers across your lips, testing how wet you were before letting his palm rest on you bottom, squeezing your flesh. With his other hand his turned the vibrator to the lowest setting before bring it between your legs. Teasingly he ran the length of the shaft along your clit, watching as your sleeping body responded. Your hips jerks as he moved the toy, slowly with each pass it became progressively covered in your juices.

When he deemed the plastic object ready he lined the head with your center and began to press the vibrator into you. Carefully working it back and forth, he eased it deeper with each stroke. Once he was able to fit the entire length inside of you he stalled, shifting his hand to click the button a second time.

With a moan you woke up, instantly confused, trying to look over your shoulder you tried see what was going on. “Eric, what are you–,” you began before he cut you off, pumping the toy between your legs. You bit the bedding with your teeth as he moved his free hand to the small of your back, easily pinning you in place while he held your legs open with his knees.

He continued to move his arm rapidly as you groaned into the pillow, increasing the pace when he noticed the tell tale sign of your toes curling. Suddenly the coil in your belly snapped, and you couldn’t fight back the yelp as your hips jerked while your walls spasmed around the electric toy. Your legs shook, but remained held in place by Eric’s body.

He smirked to himself as he gingerly removed the vibrator, leaving you limp on the bed, taking deep breaths as you watched him stand up. He turned off the mechanism, discarding it with a toss before bring his attention to his clothes. Quickly he pulled off his uniform and climbed back onto the mattress. Rolling you to your back, he moved between your legs, leaning forward to kiss as the base of your next as he rubbed the head of his dick along your sensitive clit, whispering in your ear, “Now let’s see how it compares to the real thing.”


	6. Chapter 6

> _Eric with "I need to be inside you," and "I've been thinking about you all night," ???_

* * *

You were sitting at a table in the mess hall, enjoying a burger and laughing at a friend’s joke when, unexpectedly, you were wrenched from your seat. His fingers dug into the muscle of your bicep as he grasped your upper arm, almost dragging you along next to him. Moving swiftly, he weaved his way through the rows of tables surrounded by soldiers eating dinner as you stumbled, trying to keep up. You didn’t bother to look back, knowing your friends and knowing who he was, they probably realized what was happening and would clean up after you.

Grinning inwardly, you scurried next to him as he lead you down progressively more abandoned hallways before coming to a door. You weren’t surprised he managed to find a vacant room, almost everyone was back in the mess hall, leaving the rest of the compound nearly empty. He’d brought you to the southern locker room, certain there would be no one there for a while. Slamming the door behind him, he spun you around so you and he were face to face.

“Well, hello to you too, Eric,” you giggled, moving in and resting your hands on his chest. “How was your day?” you asked as you studied his tense jaw and stern brow, already guessing his answer.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he replied, pushing you back against the counter next to the sink. Shifting slightly, you climbed onto the surface, wrapping your arms around Eric’s neck, bringing him to stand between your knees as his palms drifted to rest on your bottom.

“Really? Me?” With a small smirk, you feigned innocence while looking up at him. “What on earth made you think about me?” you continued, acting as if you didn’t already know.

The truth was, you had done everything in your power to ensure that was exactly what happened. Starting at the beginning of the day when you first saw him in the morning briefing. Passing behind his chair to your own seat, you took the opportunity to whisper in his ear that you were wearing his favorite red panties. You played coy knowing his eyes were on you for the rest of the meeting.

When it was over, Eric and a few others were ordered to stay behind to discuss more specific details with Max. Feeling his gaze burning into your back as you left the room, you reached behind yourself, lifting up the hem of your shirt just enough to reveal the hint of red lace peeking over the waistband of your jeans.

When you failed to spot Eric, Max or any of the others at lunch, you assumed the meeting was more important than you realized. Plotting your ideas on the fly, you took the chance to hurry off to the bathroom. After locking the door you dropped your jeans to about mid thigh before twisting around and using the mirror to take a picture of your ass covered in the lacy red fabric. Giggling to yourself, you excitedly sent the photo to Eric’s phone, wishing you could see the look on his face when he opened the message.

With a growl, Eric dove forward, kissing you hard while his hands drifted to your fly. He pulled at your lips as he popped open the button before pulling back. “I’m done with your fucking games,” he hissed as you bit your lip, excited by his annoyance and what would follow. “I need to be inside you.”

Yanking on your belt loops, Eric pulled you off the counter, lowering your pants halfway down your legs before twisting you around, pushing on your shoulder blades, forcing you to bend forward and stick your ass in the air.

“Don’t tease me,” he snarled as he brought the flat of his hand down hard against your cheek. You gasped at the shock of pain before hearing the metal sounds of his belt buckle being undone. You remained leaning forward, your chest pressed against the cold surface. An excited tingle shivered through you when he slowly slid his hand up your spine before grabbing at your hair. With a tug, he pulled your head back, arching your back while rubbing his erection against your wet underwear.

“Eric, please,” you moaned as he leaned in, nipping at your pulse point.

“But I thought you liked being teased,” he taunted in your ear while rubbing against your clit.

“Please, I won’t do it again, I promise,” you pleaded, looking back at him and his triumphant smirk.

After moving the crotch of your panties to the side, Eric sank into you. Snapping his hips back and forth, he kept a hurried pace. Letting go of your hair to grasp your hips, he held you in place as you dropped forward, overwhelmed by him.

You were unable to form coherent words as he barreled into you. Realizing you weren’t going to last much longer, Eric slid a hand lower to between your legs and rubbed against your clit. His ego swelled as he watched you crumple with a yell. He continued his movements as your walls spasmed around him, urging him closer to his own finish. He stalled with a grunt, bracing himself against the counter as his dick twitched and he came inside of you.


End file.
